An exercise machine may include multiple stations for performing different exercise routines in different positions. For example, an exercise machine may include a stabilizing support for supporting a user while performing an exercise routine in a standing position. Another station may allow the user to perform the same or similar exercise without the stabilizing support.
A functional trainer is a class of exercise machine that has become popular in recent years because of their versatility. Specifically, functional trainers include adjustable components that allow the user to perform a wide variety of exercises in a wide variety of positions. Thanks to their ability to transform themselves into different configurations, they can mimic most of the traditional multi-station machines and free weights with just a few adjustments. There are many types of functional trainers on the market today, and they use several different methods for adjusting their components. Most of them use adjustable arms, rotating columns, and/or sliding carriages with pulleys or multiple pulleys mounted at different locations on the machine. Some of them can be used with a stabilizing support. The number of exercises that can be performed on particular machine depends on how many different configurations it can be transformed into. More configurations provide more exercise options for the user. There is a large demand for functional trainers—both in commercial and home gyms—because they can be adapted for use in a wide variety of exercises while taking up relatively little space when compared to traditional exercise machines and free weights.
Accordingly, a need exists for a versatile exercise machine, such as a functional trainer, that includes a stabilizing support that the user may optionally attach to the exercise machine for use in the performance of an exercise. Further, a need exists for the optionally attachable stabilizing support to be adjustable so that it is capable of engaging a user's body at various heights. A further need exists for a stabilizing support system that can be placed into a compact configuration for easy storage. This stabilizing support system can be optionally stored on the exercise machine, without interfering with the use of the exercise machine. The embodiments of the present invention solve these problems by providing an exercise machine that includes a removable stabilizing support assembly that the user may optionally attach to (or detach from) the exercise machine. The stabilizing support is pivotably adjustable to engage a user's body at various heights. And the stabilizing support can be folded into a compact arrangement for easy storage when not in use. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.